There is a tendency for semiviscous fluids such as syrup, corn oil and the like to drip excessively when poured from the open end of containers for such materials. Not only is such dripping unsightly and messy in handling the bottle, but it is wasteful of the product and necessitates periodic cleaning of the exterior of the container. Since many of these liquids are dispensed by children, the messiness of the operation is well known. Dripping is especially a problem in dispensing cooking oils and the like because it spreads unwanted oil on cooking surfaces.
There is a need for dripless pouring and which will not interfere with "breathing," whereby air can enter the container and replace the dispensed fluid.